Adore
by MissedTheLastTrainHome
Summary: Moments of love from a relationship that managed to inspire the whole of Camelot, and thus, the world. 100 drabbles, from a 100 theme challenge. ARTHUR/GWEN. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Introductions

1. Introductions

"Pendragon! You've grown."

Sir Kingsley is an old family friend, loyal but perverse.

I step down from my throne and hold out an armour-clad arm, only for a slender one to join it.

We both hold a strong, intoxicating gaze for each other momentarily as azure diamonds pierce chocolate lakes. We approach Sir Kingsley, who is flanked by his wife and guard.

I let a smug, wry smile build upon my lips, watching the small group observe the lustrous figure on my arm: "Sir Kingsley, let me introduce you to my beautiful wife...Queen Guinevere of Camelot."

* * *

><p>Next prompt: Love.<p> 


	2. Love

2. Love

The first time Guinevere wore a royal gown was for her birthday.

Arthur had given it to her as a present – one of her many presents, actually.

He remembered her eyes widening and tears welling up as she unwrapped it.

He remembered how she sat there for atleast ten minutes, fingering the cream lace and silk skirts.

He remembered the grateful kiss she placed on his lips.

He remembered the painful wait as she dressed.

He remembered her walking into the Great Hall, and he remembered her perfect figure looking beyond beautiful.

He remembered realising that he loved her more than anything.

* * *

><p>Next prompt: Light.<p> 


	3. Light

3. Light

Hidden from the prying eyes of court, hidden from his father's lectures, hidden from his duties.

He liked nothing more than to be in his bedroom with Guinevere, with the curtains closed, the door locked and underneath a blanket.

Hidden.

For the young couple, sex became a sensual, passionate game of hide and seek.

They lay in the dark, panting, praying not to be found.

Of course, they lived no fairytale.

Soon morning came, the darkness escaped, and the light flooded in.

The curtains were pulled back, and they dressed hurriedly and left each other.

Arthur really hated the light.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Dark.<p>

ps. thankyou for all the absolutely lovely reviews. i will, in time, get round to answering them all. i love you all.


	4. Dark

4. Dark

They plod through the forest, chatting away. It's dusk, but by the time they reach the clearing, they are submerged in the night sky. As they approach their destination, Arthur realises Guinevere has gone extremely quiet.

"Guinevere? You aren't talking." he asks, squeezing her hand. She looks up at him, feigning happiness. Her face gives her away. She's pale and shaking.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks, stopping.

She hesitates, looking wide eyed when a bat flies past overhead.

"Scared of the dark?" he asks, a smile forming. Guinevere doesn't admit it. He knows.

An arm snakes around her waist, and he places a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be afraid, okay? I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Seeking Solace.<p>

(muchos love to all of my reviewers, you make me cry with happiness sometimes. i'm going through my english gcse at the minute and the words i get from you guys spur me on to do better. i feel so appreciated here and i hope you are all satisfied by my stories. i'm posting as quick as i can. remember, there's 100 of these in total, so you have lots to look forward to! missedthelasttrainhome xxxx)


	5. Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace

Morgana was still unconscious.

It wasn't until Gaius left when Gwen broke.

She wanted to be strong for Arthur, but couldn't help crying for what felt like hours, until a pair of strong arms led her away.

Gwen screamed and kicked but it came to nothing – the arms carried her into a warm room, and laid her on a bed.

She was kissed on the head, her tears were brushed away, and then the arms left her.

"Don't leave me," Gwen panicked.

Within seconds, the arms returned.

His voice soothed her, his warmth consoled her and his nurturing hands made her feel comforted.

They fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Next prompt: Break Away.<p>

(i love all of my reviewers. so unbelievably cute. all of you! ps. this is based on series 3, ep 4 i think...where merlin nearly kills morgana.)


	6. Break Away

6. Break Away

"You have traditions. Legacies. Footsteps to follow in."

"Rubbish. I can do what I like."

"Arthur..."

"If I have to relinquish my position on the throne, I will do so to be with _you_."

"You need to be with _Camelot_."

"No. I can be a Farmer, remember? I can be whatever you want me to be, as long as you're with me."

"I want you to be Camelot's saviour. I will be there with you every step of the way...whether it's in presence, soul, or heart."

"I suppose you're right. Camelot is my destiny."

"It always will be."

"Not if I can change that."

"Arthur..."

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Holy.<p> 


	7. Holy

7. Holy

Gwen had never found the time for religious practises, as lovely as they were – but when Arthur was unconscious on that blood-splattered bed, a small cross wormed its way into her hands.

She whispered to him – telling him how much she loved him.

Promising to be there for him when he got better.

Gwen could imagine his sarcastic responses – which were always contradicted by the adoration in his eyes.

Arthur was a Christian – this reassured Gwen.

She felt her fingers run along the cross as he stirred in his sleep.

Maybe he would wake up soon. Please God, let him wake up, Gwen begged.

* * *

><p>BEFORE YOU CLICK OFF THE PAGE! please please please review. you all have no idea how much it means to me. even if you are an anon and you just say 'mediocre'. please give me something, i had 2 for my last chapter! i want atleast 5 :D call me greedy, i don't care. i've had over 400 views this month on this story alone and like 2 reviews. i've had favourites and alerts galore...but the reviews are what matter3. thankyou so much to my loyal reviewers - if it wasn't for you i would have given up on this! more to come excruciatingly soon;) x<p> 


	8. Innocence

8. Innocence

Arthur stormed towards the two young girls, followed by a less-enthusiastic Merlin.

They all engaged in a strong wooden-sword-fight, but Gwen soon lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

Arthur immediately grabbed her wrist and yanked her back up, leaving a young Gwen stunned.

The boys took their advantage: backing the girls into a corner and then trussing them up with spare rope.

Arthur then raced Merlin back to the castle, leaving both girls tied in the middle of their 'playing meadow'.

"Oh well," Gwen sighed, "at least Arthur helped me up."

"Always full of surprises," Morgana said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Chemistry.<p>

ps. this is au, takes place in the years of childhood!

pps. BEST REVIEWERS EVER I LOVE YOU ALL! i have to say on monday i was very, very upset and when i noticed i had 10 reviews for 1 chapter...well it made me smile. thankyou all SO much! nearly 40 reviews :D!


	9. Chemistry

9. Chemistry

"Not one of these potions is strong enough!" Morgana screamed, "Nothing will break up the King and Queen's bond!"

Morgause came rushing to her sister's side. The raven-haired beauty had crumbled to the floor, angrily cursing.

"Sister, whatever is the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"I've made over forty potions tonight, Morgause. Nothing is working. I am afraid that we are encountering something too strong for our magic."

"Too strong? Oh, how humorous you are, Morgana. Their love is pathetic. Do not even speak about such frivolity." Morgause flounced off to the back of their cave, chuckling - so Morgana tried her hardest to banish the doubt streaming through her mind.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Breathe Again.<p>

You guyssss. I love you all. BagginsPotterPevensie. LaraSmith. July. WhoNewbie. EllaBellamJ. Jess. BMDXxx. ShanaRose. Lil-Leti. Freya. PilarGirl. Aryana. Rallitsa. Kohimoana. Mayaluna. A Fan. ArwenLover. Buni1995.

You have all made me so happy. I look forward to posting these because I know I am going to get a great response from you all. Everyone who has favourited, alerted, or just taken the time to read through the fanfiction deserves a medal. I love you all, okay? :)

*emotionalmomentover*


	10. Breathe Again

10. Breathe Again

It has been over 200 hours since she has seen him.

She isn't functioning.

She informs Morgana that she is 'ill with flu' and confines herself to her house.

She is worried sick.

"Guinevere? It's me." That silky-smooth voice whispers through the keyhole.

The door opens and the Prince finds himself bombarded by a flurry of curls and lavender.

A high-pitched squeal of "ARTHUR!" and her slender body flying towards him follow.

Her arms encircle him as he watches her beautiful face.

A smile forms.

Her mind operates.

Guinevere breathes again.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Memory.<p>

THANKS FOR THE RESPONSE AS PER GUYS!3


	11. Memory

11. Memory

Gaius would never be afraid to speak of Ygraine Pendragon.

Sweet, striking and smart – the blonde survived merely ten months on the throne.

However, she made her mark on Camelot in that short period - remedying many of its flaws and bringing life to the deflated streets.

Recalling on the memory triggered something else in Gaius' mind.

Something that instantly connected Guinevere to Ygraine.

Guinevere was beautiful, loving and charming. She was a perfect addition to Camelot.

Bringing a fresh, down-to-earth manner to the throne, she was immediately adored by all.

_Yes_, Gaius thought,_ atleast the Pendragon **wives** shared similarities._

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Insanity.<p>

gosh, over 50 reviews...i have so much respect for everyone3. merlin was bloody brilliant last weekend! i have to say - arthur, guinevere, merlin and the knights were looking beautiful! (especially arthur, congratulations to bradley for having such a beautiful face)

i would also just like to update you all on how i'm getting on. i've been writing away and i've written about twenty five chapters so far. this should be finished by christmas :D when i've finished all 100, i'm going to give my readers the choice of which chapters they would like to see extended/lengthened into one shots. sound good?xxx


	12. Insanity

12. Insanity

Uther swore he was going mad.

Forgetting a few things here and there? Normal for a man of his age.

But hallucinations? Insane, he cursed as he paced along his chambers.

Completely insane.

Yet the vision was so real!

So vivid.

He felt like it was unfolding right there before his eyes.

Uther shook his head. He needed a draught from Gaius.

How he would explain to Gaius, however, that he needed it to cure visions of his son and a timid maid fondling each other in the stables, was a completely different story.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Misfortune.<p>

omg, 60 reviews. this is unreal! i've become to love posting fanfiction, it makes me happy because it makes you guys happy! plus, MERLIN ON SATURDAY WAS UNREAL! arwenarwenarwen3!


	13. Misfortune

13. Misfortune

It was his misfortune, Percival decided, that led to him finding Gwen and Arthur in the bath together.

It was his misfortune, Merlin decided, that led to him stitching up Arthur's wound, and finding a lovebite.

It was his misfortune, Leon decided, that led to him bumping into Guinevere wearing Arthur's boots.

It was his misfortune, Gwaine decided, that led to him picking flowers for Gwen, and receiving a black eye from the Prince.

It was his misfortune, Elyan decided, that led to him finding a pile of clothes belonging to Prince Arthur under Gwen's pillow when helping spring-clean.

* * *

><p>Next prompt: Smile.<p>

omg, merlin in 5 minutes! lots of reviews are appreciated, love to all!xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Smile

14. Smile

"I can't."

His fingers play with her jaw line. He wordlessly brushes her lip – unbeknownst to the desire that explodes within her as he does so. She wants to reach out to him, wrap herself around him, and whisper improper sweet nothings into his ear. However, she somehow keeps her cool. His fingers now trace circles on her neck, as he leans in closer. Gwen can feel his breath on her, and she relishes it.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" he asks.

The question sends Gwen over the edge, memories replaying in her head and raw emotions she was sure she would never feel again creeping back into her soul.

A smile breaks out on her face, and Arthur looks triumphant.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Silence.<p>

So fluffy, right? I've decided that there's been a lot of fluff so far, so prepare yourself for action, drama, humour and maybe even angst! (That's if I can bring myself to write it)

Once again, I want to thank each and everyone of you for your magnificent response. You never fail to make me feel happy. Every one of your reviews counts and I have a lot of respect for all of you for taking the time to read this.


	15. Silence

15. Silence

Wordless. They walk back to his chambers, hand in hand.

Tacit. He guides her onto his bed, throwing away the sheepskin throw in an effort to make her comfortable.

Hushed. She makes the first move, reaching up to run her hands through his hair.

Speechless. He reacts, skimming his hands over her corset and undoing the laces at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Cautious. They rip the clothes of each other, trying not to ruin their outfits.

Silent. He gestures for her to come closer, and she does, soundlessly. They don't need words. They just need each other.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Questioning.<p>

A/N: OOH THE RAUNCH! omgomgomg I keep watching Episode 5 back...the Arwen...I was thrusting on my friend's bed. Reviews from everyone are LOVED! You make me insanely happy - don't just favourite - as much as I appreciate them, reviews are kinda what spur me on, so don't be afraid to drop me a few words! Much love xoxox


	16. Questioning

16. Questioning

"I'M JUST A SERVANT!" Guinevere screamed, as Morgause attacked her again.

"I think you'll find you're just a whore." The deranged blonde replied, grinning as Arthur's lover cried. She held a sword to Gwen's chest. "Answer the question: what is Arthur's weakness?"

* * *

><p>"ARTHUR!"<p>

Merlin sprinted into the tent.

"Merlin! Can't you see I'm -"

"GWEN IS BEING TORTURED BY MORGAUSE."

* * *

><p>Morgause certainly wasn't bargaining on Arthur returning. She wasn't prepared for him scooping the bruised servant girl into his arms or for "Merlin" to blast her off her throne.<p>

"Dispose of her," Arthur seethed as he carried Gwen away, leaving the blonde villain to Merlin's hands.

* * *

><p>Next prompt: Blood.<p>

Please get me to 100 reviews guys! It would mean everything. xxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Blood

17. Blood

His blood was thick.

She hadn't seen thicker blood.

It was a perfect scarlet colouring too...the way it oozed out of his cuts was terrifying yet enticing.

How could someone be so...beautiful?

She wanted to feel his blood.

So she did.

Her fingers ran across the rising pool of blood on his shoulder deftly, dancing in the precious droplets of red.

She beamed at him.

He grinned back, bemused by her fascination.

It was her fault, anyway. She inflicted the blood.

A flash of her teeth and BAM! They were sunken into his shoulder.

He knew it was a mistake taking her to see Twilight.

* * *

><p>jskd<p> 


	18. Permission

18. Permission

Arthur had slayed mighty beasts.

Arthur had fought off army after army.

Arthur had defended his Kingdom.

And he had never felt nervous.

Yet when it came to discussing his courting of Guinevere with Elyan, it was a completely different situation.

Arthur wrung his hands awkwardly. He really had not thought this through.

The door creaked open, and Gwen's brother slipped inside. He noticed the Prince standing before him and bowed.

"Sire," he spoke, "what brings you here?"

Arthur's throat went dry.

"Your sister, Guinevere...she and I..."

Elyan smirked.

"You do realise that Guinevere already sought my permission weeks ago?"

Arthur stopped.

"Ah...well, that's all I came for."

Elyan resisted laughing as Arthur curtly nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Grey.<p>

This was requested by a reviewer! I hope you all enjoy - get me 100 reviews please? I'll love you forever.


	19. Grey

19. Grey

For Arthur, the world used to be vibrant. Every day he would see Gwen glide across Camelot; her beautiful smile lighting up the castle.

Now it was different. Her smile was gone. Instead, it had been replaced by a depressive shadow.

If only he had not banished her. She would still be with him. Warm. Happy. Content.

How was he to know that she was enchanted, Merlin had shouted, trying to convince the King he was not guilty.

Perhaps that was true. Yet what kind of King abandoned his Queen, and then be informed of her death weeks after it had happened?

For Arthur, the world was grey. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Fortitude.<p>

Wrote this in a complete angsty mess after Episode 9. Sorry for the delay. My life is so full-on!


	20. Fortitude

20. Fortitude

If there was ever a turning point in Guinevere's life, it was now.

She had never been filled with confidence before, but suddenly she felt warm and powerful.

As she ran towards the warrior attacking her husband, she felt her power transform into energy.

She lifted her sword high above her head, and as she slammed into the soldier, plunged it deep into his side.

The sword clattered to the floor as Arthur staggered into her triumphant embrace.

"Thank-you," he whispered, "so much."

The feeling of saving her husband was almost too much to bear, so she wickedly grabbed his neck and brought him to her lips.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Jump.<p>

Haven't updated in so long! Here's what's been going on in my life: Merlin finale, I cried/screamed/rolled around/died. Arwen forever. If they dare split them up in Series 5, I will go and kill Johnny Capps. Christmas, got Merlin DVDs and money. January, cried at the lack of Merlin. I had 4 exams; they sucked. I'm back to update you all now, so reviews are loved. There's over 30 more chapters that I've written recently, so prepare for a quick update!


	21. Jump

21. Jump

We'd planned to jump.

For weeks now, it had been plotted.

I had sat with Arthur until late hours of the morning, whispering over how to achieve our goal.

They say that jumping off a cliff makes your heart stop.

You won't survive because the shock is too much for it to take.

They lie.

Jumping off a cliff makes your heart race with a thrilling sense of excitement.

Perhaps the thrill displayed the adventures of Avalon that we were about to experience.

No one will believe that Arthur Pendragon died with a serving girl.

No one will believe that Avalon needed us more than Camelot did.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Untouchable.<p>

Okay, so I wanted to attempt an Arwen suicide mission. Reviews would be really welcome. :)

Thanks to all my reviewers - you keep me going!


	22. Untouchable

22. Untouchable

Back to back, they fought.

It was almost, at times, like a dance.

They moved together, with the rhythm of one person. Their bodies moulded as they carefully prowled in a circle, observing their enemies.

Not even a fearless man would live from their perfectly practised attack.

They both loved it, really. Beforehand they would be nervous – Arthur desperately trying to convince Gwen not to take part. However, as soon as they set foot onto the battlefield, their hands joined together and they lifted their swords. Arthur and Guinevere were the truly untouchable monarchs.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Cat.<p>

SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. i am so busy reading fanfiction, i forget to upload. bad, bad, bad alice. reviews are awesome!


	23. Cat

23. Cat

Arthur steamed in the corner. He used to be the centre of Gwen's adoration and affection. Now, his sworn enemy was the sole recipient of her love.

How did this even happen? Arthur blamed Merlin. It was always Merlin.

"Arthur? Come and sit with us!" Guinevere called, bashfully holding her beloved. Arthur scowled and turned away. He would not be won over by her...as gorgeous as she looked.

He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Gwen standing over him. Arthur grumbled at the sight of his enemy.

"You're King of Camelot. Leader of a Kingdom. And you can't even stroke a blasted cat! Come on, Tom."

Gwen swept the feline back into her arms, before storming off.

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Honestly, I couldn't tell you. :')<p>

I'll update before the week is out, I promise!3 Much love to ALL of the reviewers! You are my support and light. :)


	24. Law

25. Laws

Gwen hasn't visited him in four days now. He's searched for her in the castle – only for her to hurry away from him.

He finally gets annoyed the following night – and stalks down to her house.

She opens the door sheepishly and bites her lip. Arthur brushes past her, pulls her inside and lightly pushes her into a seated position on her bed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asks, directly.

Gwen looks up, and stare him in the eye.

"It's the law."

Arthur paused. Out of all responses, he wasn't expecting that.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asks, completely baffled.

"Your Father paid me a visit, four days ago," Gwen answers. Immediately, Arthur's heart sinks, "and he knows all about us. He doesn't want me to be near you. I am to be revoked of my position in the royal household."

There's a deafening silence.

"You're joshing me, Guinevere?" Arthur finally says.

Gwen just looks at him. He observes her face – pale and slightly puffy, probably from crying. Arthur's heart goes out to her.

"Right then, there's only one way to solve this. I shall revoke myself of my position in the royal household." Arthur proclaims, "Pack a bag, Guinevere, we're leaving Camelot."

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Duality.<p>

gosh - 123 reviews! thankyou so much. i love you all. :)

I've started up a new story - Arwen, of course - called Grandeur. I'm really excited by the response the first chapter got! I'll be posting more stuff in the coming weeks, so please subscribe to me as an author, as you'll get first previews and reads!

Lots of love, Alice - missedthelasttrainhome xoxoxoxo


	25. Under The Rain

25. Under the Rain

After a tiresome day of archery-training, Arthur had been hoping on relaxing with his Queen. On his return, however, Merlin had hastily alerted him that Gwen fled the castle after a humiliating council meeting, where Lord Owain had made reference to her prior status before marriage.

Arthur contemplated killing Lord Owain there and then – but then decided finding Guinevere was more important.

He had ridden out to the surrounding forest to find his beautiful wife soaked to the skin on a log.

"They're never going to let me live it down, are they?" Gwen sighed.

"Be proud of who you were and what you have become. Be proud of yourself Gwen, because your heart is a thousand times better than that royal arse's." Arthur replied, eliciting a smile from Guinevere. He took his chance then to kiss her, slowly and lovingly, despite the torrential rainfall.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the lovely reviews! My response...<em>

_To **LaraSmith** - your reviews are so helpful and they really make me want to write more. Thanks for being SO loyal to the story!_

_To **BagginsPotterPevensie** - again, you are a loyal reader and I want to thank you for all your lovely support and reviews. They mean a lot to me!_

_Other amazeballs reviewers include_: _**IslandGem**, **wisa**, , **justateenagewriter** and **strawberry shortcake**!_

_Please, to all my readers, do NOT hesitate to go and find these lovely people on here and read their fanfictions! They are brilliant - as is every single one of my readers. _

_I'm going to do shoutouts every 25th chapter. Or maybe every 5th chapter. Depends how nice I'm feeling. 75 to go guys, KEEP UP THE SUPPORT AND KEEP "ADORE" ON YOUR RADAR!_

_Oh and don't forget to check out my new fanfiction Grandeur. It's set in 1899 Camelot and I have received an overwhelming response so far. Love to all, I'll update next week x  
><em>


	26. Tears

26. Tears

"I'm...I'm not appropriate?"

There's a sigh from Arthur. I know that sigh.

"It's not like that, Guinevere."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's not you, it's me."

A small laugh escapes my lips.

"But Arthur -" I reply, wanting to correct his excuse.

"But nothing. We end, now. There is nothing to discuss. I am sorry."

He turns and leaves.

That's it. Everything I've fought for...everything I've lived for...gone.

I can't be certain about this, but I think that the tears came around this part of the story.

* * *

><p>Thankyou all so much for the 32490 hits I've had on this story. You're all lovely, beautiful people.<p>

My prompts are slightly all over the place as I've done then in a random order, which means that I can't clarify what the next prompt is - but I promise it'll be good!

I wrote this one a while ago, after I experienced something very similar to this. I understand Guinevere's feelings and I know that I can connect with her on a very basic level of heartbreak.

The small difference is that Gwen got Arthur in the end, I didn't get my Arthur. Turns out he was more of an Agravaine.

Lots of love, keep reviewing, keep all fired up and spread the adoration :-)


	27. Sorrow

27. Sorrow

Following the cries, he steps pensively; drawing his sword.

"Gwen...?" he whispers, confused as to what is going on. He opens the lavatory door...only to see his wife curled up on the ground, sobbing. Arthur freezes and observes the scene fully – Gwen is surrounded in bloody towels. He kneels to see her skirts stained crimson.

"I'm bleeding, Arthur, I'm bleeding! It won't stop, I don't know why! I'm scared, do you think...I think...the baby...it can't be!"

In that moment, it all falls into place for Arthur. He feels his heart shatter as realisation dawns.

Evidently his face confirmed it – as Gwen gazes at him and utters one word: "No..."

He draws her to him and holds her silently, not caring for the blood that will stain his clothes. If that blood is the only thing he has to remember his first child by, then he will treasure it.

* * *

><p>Miscarriage is probably something Merlin will never cover in the show - but I wanted to do this. It's something so life-changing and heart-wrenching that I thought of it immediately when given the prompt, 'Sorrow'.<p>

To all those who have miscarried, keep hope X

Please review, it means the world to me. I have a new story idea as well, but that will probably start once this has finished.


	28. Hold My Hand

35. Hold My Hand

Arthur hadn't expected Guinevere to go into labour so soon.

They weren't expecting Baby Pendragon for another 18 days: yet on their Summer ride-out to Ealdor, Gwen suddenly stopped riding and clutched at her stomach.

Arthur noticed the look of pain on her face...and he just knew. He managed to get her into a comfortable position (on the forest floor, wrapped in his cloak), and supported her back.

Merlin had offered to deliver the baby – after Gwaine's offer, Gwen was more than happy to have the sorcerer take care of her.

"Arthur...Arthur!" she screamed, writhing in pain. The young King wasn't sure what to do, or say. Gwen suddenly swivelled to look at him. Arthur was vaguely aware of himself telling her to stay calm and take his hand.

"I can't do it, I can't have a baby, I'm not ready! Arthur, please, just make it stay in there! Please – ARRRGH!"

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Precious Treasure<p>

These next few chapters are continuous so you must read them all in order to enjoy them fully! They're centred on the Baby Pendragon, aw.


	29. Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

"Arthur? Would you like to hold her, Sire?" Merlin asked, offering the bundle of cries and clean cotton blankets to him. Arthur found his arms instinctively reaching for her.

He took a deep breath and looked down.

Almost instantly, his breath was gone.

The girl's cries had seized immediately, and she gazed up at him with bright, shining, chocolate eyes. Her small tuft of hair was sunny blonde and her skin was a pale golden colour.

Arthur tried to formulate a sentence.

"She's...she's beautiful." He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he faced a stunned Guinevere.

They both held the baby girl now, watching in a blissful silence.

"Our daughter," whispered Arthur.

* * *

><p>Fast update right? Proud of me? I AM!<p>

Fanfics I'm reading right now - The Queen, The Game, Songs To Dance To, Unexpected and The Maid, The Witch, The Prince, The Fool.

Next Prompt - What's In A Name?

After the UK Jubilee, all I have to say is God Save The Queen 3


	30. What's In A Name?

37. What's in a name?

"I've got it! Vanessa!"

"Arthur...Vanessa sounds like a temptress' name."

"Agreed."  
>-<p>

"How about Alice?"

"That was name of the woman who attempted to kill my father with poison."

"Oh."

"Vivian...perhaps?"

"Nice try, Arthur."

"Princess Esmerelda. That's regal."

"Gwen...you do realise Gwaine has courted every single girl with the name Esmerelda across the five Kingdoms?"

"How about Gwen? Or Gwen Two? Or-"

"Arthur, please."

"I have an idea..."

"Go on?"

"Evaine. My mother was called Eve, your mother was called Ygraine."

"I don't think words can cover how...perfect that name is, Guinevere."

"Really?"

"Yes. Princess Evaine Pendragon. That is what we will name our daughter."

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a large one. These stories are getting bigger and bigger and bigger...jeez. I need to sort that out. The actual wording wasn't too big - I just split it up to make it look bigger, I guess.<p>

Reviews are loved! You guys ROCK. Love to all! This leads on from the previous chapter - and the next 2-3 chapters will lead on from this. They'd probably work on their own also. But yano.


	31. Eyes

31. Eyes

Gwen spent most of her time watching her daughter.

Evaine was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

She bore characteristics of both of her parents - her porcelain skin and blonde coloured hair were evidence of Arthur, whereas her chocolate eyes and curls replicated Gwen.

"Her eyes are her best feature," Arthur commented lazily, one day, as he lounged with Gwen watching Evaine.

"They will change colour, I'm sure of it," Gwen replied, thinking back to her once-blue eyes, "all babies' eyes never stay the same."

"I love her eyes. They remind me of another perfectly beautiful woman I know..." Arthur teased. Gwen moved closer to him.

As the royals kissed, they didn't notice Evaine crawling along to the window. She then stopped, and her eyes flashed gold.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this - I will be updating Grandeur very very soon but I happened to lose half a chapter which set me back - don't worry; it's coming!:)<p>

Love to all my FABULOUS reviewers! If you're reading this and you aren't going to review, then change your mind! It makes me happy when you drop me a lovely note (or a half-hearted note, whatever the review says I still get kicks off it) :)x


	32. Dreams

32. Dreams

I resented the fact that my daughter had Morgana's genes in her.

Even though my sister was long dead, she still managed to haunt me to the present day – by passing on her nightmare habits to Evaine.

Each night, a three-year old Evaine would wake up screaming and crying.

And every night, I took Excalibur with me – just incase it wasn't a bad dream anymore.

Sometimes, Evaine just needed a rub on the back and some reassuring words and she would be asleep again.

Sometimes I took her out to the balcony, to gaze across her future kingdom.

Many a time, I had to carry her back to my quarters, where she would sleep in between myself and Guinevere.

"It's just a dream, Evaine. It's just a dream." I whispered one night, after a particularly bad dream.

"No, Daddy. It's fate."

* * *

><p>Next Prompt: Death.<p>

Please review and give me feedback, muchly appreciated! I hope everyone's enjoying the direction I'm taking this in. I have a lot of new ideas for this story and others - I really need to update Grandeur, but I've been working on new fanfictions also! Next chapter is the last of the little Evaine arc. Then we'll have a multitude of random prompts of utter arwen adoration. Love to all, hope you're enjoying summer!


End file.
